Photo of the day
Section heading Everyday Corn Sky will be hosting photo of the day. Some photos already posted on the wiki will sometimes appear for the photo of the day. To see the pictures, click here. Where is the photo of the day? The photo is on the main page: Corn Sky Wiki. List of photos A list of photos is listed below. Photos are listed in bold. 1. Herbert P. Bear relaxing 2. Hungry puffle 3. Elmo portrait 4. Daizy portrait 5. Rabbids Invasion portrait 6. Honda car portrait 7. Angelica Pickles portrait 8. SpongeBob portrait 9. Turbo the snail portrait 10. Poptropica wallpaper 11. Toucan Sam exploring 12. Penguin Style August 2013 13. Clock portrait 14. Sue Ellen eating ice cream 15. Curious George spilling grape juice 16. Penguin Style March 2011 17. Lola bunny worried 18. Minnie Mouse portrait 19. Oreo cookie portrait 20. 3 red disco penguins dancing 21. Bosko portrait 22. Toucan Sam portrait 23. Tacoma Narrows Bridge portrait 24. DJ Cadence portrait 25. Apple and CinnaMon portrait 26. Cocoa Krispies cereal portrait 27. Rice Krispies cereal portrait 28. Dundee Middle School, West Dundee, IL banner portrait 29. Nickelodeon logo portrait 30. Lucky clover portrait 31. Wubbzy portrait 32. Krabby Patty portrait 33. Club Penguin Werewolf portrait 34. E Grade portrait 35. Penguin with a coin 36. Universal Cartoon Studios (1991) portrait 37. Sour Patch Kids Logo portrait 38. Mini-Wheats logo portrait 39. Werewolf candy transformation 40. Kellogg's Variety Pack 10 cereal portrait 41. Puffle Firework portrait 42. Barack Obama portrait 43. Birthday Cake portrait 44. Cloud portrait 45. Scooby-Doo portrait 46. Applejack portrait 47. Rainbow puffle blowing a rainbow bubble 48. Golden Puffle 49. Stoplight 50. Smurfette portrait 51. Paw Patrol portrait 52. Apple and CinnaMon 53. Bosko portrait 54. Mickey Mouse 55. Blue Puffle 56. Scooby-Doo in real life 57. 5 Dollar Bill 58. Klutzy the crab 59. SpongeBob holding a book 60. Chocolate Coin 61. All 12 puffles 62. A Penguin opening a door 63. Puffle Protection Program logo 64. SpongeBob X-mas special 65. Club Penguin celebrating X-mas 66. Club Penguin visiting Santa's Workshop 67. A Puffle on a mountain 68. Paramount logo (2002-2011) 69. SpongeBob and friends celebrating X-mas 70. Bosko and Honey 71. Woodman's Food Markets Logo 72. Pink Puffle with a bowtie 73. Pinkie Pie with a flower basket 74. 2 Purple Puffles playing 75. General Mills 8 cereal pack 76. Nickelodeon haystack logo with copyright information 77. SpongeBob with a rainbow on his head 78. The "Icicle" Krab 79. Kmart logo 80. Herbert Klutzy Puffle 81. SpongeBob frozen 82. Bosko and Wilbur playing 83. Vampire Girl Penguin 84. Puffle Handler 85. Safari Hat 86. Club Penguin Artwork 87. New Years Photo 88. Universal Pictures logo (1997-2011) 89. Fireworks on Club Penguin 90. Tacos 91. Pinkie Pie singing 92. Aurora (Not my puffle) 93. Troll dancing 94. Skye from Paw Patrol 95. Vampire 96. Snap, Crackle, and Pop 97. Another Troll dancing 98. Penguin Style January 2014 99. Algonquin IL water tower 100.Corn Sky Wiki celebrates 100th photo 101.Penguin diving into a paint can 102.Glade logo 103.Shop Worker Club Penguin 104.Girl Penguin Ice Skating 105.Glade Automatic Spray Unit 106.Stella from Angry Birds 107.Dubstep Puffle 108.Po from Kung Fu Panda 109.A Penguin falling from the sky 110.A Club Penguin wallpaper 111.Dinosaur Puffles 112.Poptropica: Mega Fighting Bots 113.Club Penguin: Megg's Twitter Icon (Jan 2014) 114.Corn Pops logo 115.Penguin drilling 116.Cinnamon Jacks commercial 117.Stegosaurus 118.Cinnamon Toast Crunch character 119.Red Light Camera 120.Green Puffle face close-up 121.Lexus Car 122.Cereal Toy Car 123.All Bran cereal logo 2012 124.Puffle plush toy 125.Nickelodeon Fish logo 126.The "Spindle" in Berwyn, Illinois 127.The Smurfs: DiscoverTheForest Advertisement 128.Face creeping up in the dark 129.Stoplight with left turn signal 130.Nickelodeon bone logo with copyright information 131.Glade Sense and Spray light brown air freshener 132.SpongeBob rooting and cheering 133.SpongeBob and Sandy's "wedding" (Not an actual wedding, just a play) 134.Bird's eye view of Club Penguin Island 135.SpongeBob in a USA troop 136.Smurfs background 137.Glade Scented Oil Candle 138.Blue Inflatable Duck 139.5 Glade Sense and Sprays over a bowl of Chex Mix 140.SpongeBob shocked 141.A rainbow puffle with an R2-D2 hat on 142.Tom Cat and Cindy Lou 143.Glade Sense and Spray light brown air freshener. (There is a 2nd one in the picture shown). 144.SpongeBob and Patrick 145.Apple and Cinnamon scent from Glade 146.Nick Jr. logo 147.Clean Linen scent from Glade. Category:Originaled Category:Corn Sky Wiki Category:Favorites